


Nagito x Lefty: The Leftening

by ningguangwife69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Fistfight, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Komaeda falls in love with a bear, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nudity, Pizza, Satire, Semi-Public Sex, This was written at 3AM, fruity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningguangwife69/pseuds/ningguangwife69
Summary: hi heres a satire fic that me and my gf wrote at 3 am because we
Relationships: Nagito Komaeda/Lefty (Five Nights at Freddy's), Norton Campbell | Prospector/El Chip (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 6





	Nagito x Lefty: The Leftening

Nagito Komeada walks into the pissiera immediately getting ambushed with the smell of sweat and greasy pizza. His nostrils stung at the sensation, eyes quickly registering dozens of children racing across the premises. Their oily fingers grabbing at each other’s shirts as pizza was thrown on the floor and tables. He might’ve even seen a little boy pee in the corner too. 

The white haired males attention was quickly averted to the show stage. The main attraction. Cloudy eyes focused on one single thing, however. An animatronic stood on the stage, slightly to the right. His tall body swayed along with the microphone being held in his metallic grip. Nagito was enchanted. Who was this bot? Why was he here? Why was he so beautiful? 

Nagito quickly called over an employee, already infatuated with the animatronic on the show stage in front of him. A disgruntled teenager with brown spiky hair quickly paced over to him, ahoge bouncing along each annoyed step on the nasty checkered floors. 

“Oh, that thing? His name is Lefty.” The employee sighed out, wiping his greasy hands on a small towel hung on his apron. 

Nagito chuckled. “Lefty, huh?” he glanced over at the animatronic, surprisingly earning a wink from the oversized bear. Roses bloomed on the pale man’s cheeks. Lefty had noticed him! 

However, the employee was a different story. The shorter man was petrified. He quickly excused himself running towards one of the employee offices. Had the animatronic done that purposefully? Or was it just a coincidence?

Nonetheless, Nagito decided to order pizza while watching the show. The rubbery cheese didn’t sit well with him however, so he quickly discarded it after one bite, giving the rest to the candy cadet in the corner. 

Suddenly Nagito had an idea, one that he would have to wait until midnight to take initiative. His eyes shifted back to hajime, serving pizza to a nearby table populated with children. 

The hours passed quite quickly, Nagito being infatuated with lefty the whole time. He watched the animatronic move with a bounce in its metal limbs. 

Soon, the white-haired male felt a small tap on his shoulder. The same boy from earlier came face to face with him once again. 

“Hey, it’s closing time. You gotta leave.” he scoffed, but almost looked relieved that his shift was over. 

Nagito laughed. His plan was falling into line. “Hey you, could you check something in the bathroom? I think I saw one of the kids run in there.” Komaeda remarked.

The teenager shrugged his shoulder and began to follow Nagito to the back of the pizzeria, where the restrooms were. 

Once they got inside, Nagito grabbed the black vizer off the other man’s head. Before he could respond, Nagito quickly uppercut him, knocking the other man out. He glanced down at the name tag, pinning it to his own shirt. 

“Hajime, huh?” he scoffed.

Another uniform was hanging up, the same as Hajime’s, actually. The name tag on this one instead read the name “Norton Campbell.” Nagito wondered ‘Who the hell is that?’ before promptly taking the uniform and dressing himself in it. 

By this time, most of the other employees had already flooded out of the pizzeria, giving Komaeda the perfect opportunity to embark on his plan. 

The imposter-employee made his way out into the main dining area, noticing that only Lefty and NedBear were still left on the show stage. Where had El Chip gone? That was a question for a different time. Right now, Komaeda had to focus on his own plan. 

His grip tightened on the handles of the wheelchair that he’d stolen as well. Nagito wheeled it up to the stage, positioning it behind Lefty before making a successful attempt to seat the animatronic in it. Nagito positioned the robot's feet on the rests, staring for a little bit longer than he assumed most people would. (NO-)

While Nagito was wheeling the bear out of the establishment, he passed one of the offices and glanced inside. 

There was, who he assumed to be this “Norton Campbell” in the room with El Chip, sitting on his large, metal thigh. This “Norton” seemed to be clothed in only briefs. He'd been sucking on the face of El Chip, and judging based on the small moans and expression of El Chip, he seemed to be enjoying Norton's “show”. 

Norton slowly looked away from his beaver hookup, turning to face Nagito, complete with the uniform and Lefty being wheeled in the chair. 

“You didn’t see a thing.” The prospector swallowed. Nagito curtly nodded at him, gesturing at the black bear in his wheelchair. 

“Neither did you.” he returned. 

Komaeda returned to wheeling the chair, passing the office and out of the pizzeria. Hopefully Norton brought an extra uniform, since Nagito happened to have it on. 

He finally got to the task of having to load Lefty into his car. The car was a 2010 chrysler minivan, so hopefully it was Lefty-friendly. 

Right before he got to the task of loading Lefty in, he heard a small voice coming from the bear. 

“Shhhhh, I always knew El Chip was a lil bit fruity.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this atrocity


End file.
